My mentally challenged cousin
by Slayen
Summary: Kagome has completed the jewel and Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou. Needing to get over her heartbreak and start a new life she decides to take Shippo with her to live with her cousin for a little while. Little does Kagome know that a new adventure awaits her.
1. Introduction

**My mentally challenged cousin**

**Summery:** Kagome has completed the jewel and Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou. Needing to get over her heartbreak and start a new life she decides to take Shippo with her to live with her cousin for a little while. Little does Kagome know that a new adventure awaits her there.

**Introduction**

This was it Naraku and his army of demons was standing right in front of them and the final battle was about to begin. Kagome was standing along side her friends with her bow and arrows waiting for all hell to break loose. Miroku was standing next to Sango staff at the ready. Inuyasha was standing along side Miroku a fully transformed Tetsusaiga at hand. Even Sesshomaru was standing with them and Next to him was Kouga the wolf prince.

Suddenly Naraku attacked and the battle began. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango used their weapons to take care of the weaker demons but for every one they killed another would take its place. Kagome fired a sacred arrow at Naraku who dogged.

"Kukukukuku Do really think a pathetic human like you could defeat me." Naraku said before he hissed out in pain and saw his arm incinerate.

"Can the monolog Naraku I maybe human but I'm goanna send you to the deepest pit of hell," yelled Kagome annoyed.

Naraku snarled and started to attack her with his tentacles. Now it was Kagome turn to doge.

She managed to evade all the tentacles and then she pulled out a sward and stabbed Naraku in the stomach. Sango had taught her how to use one and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had taken up the lessons when Sango could no longer keep up with Kagome. The purification energy that Kagome had channeled into the sward started to burn him from the inside out but Kagura saw that Naraku was in trouble attacked Kagome with dance of blades. Kagome saw the attack coming too late to doge so she put barrier to block the attack but now she had two demons to fight and the Barrier wouldn't last long. Kouga saw that Kagome was in trouble so he engaged Kagura in a fight.

"You will pay for killing my pack wench," yelled Kouga.

"Stupid wolf you don't stand a chance," replied Kagura.

While Kouga was fighting Kagura Kagome went back to fighting Naraku, she has many cuts from attacks she wasn't able to doge and she was starting to tire. She looked around and saw every one was in the same shape she was in. _I'm glad I left Shippo with Rin at Kaede's hut, _thought Kagome. Thinking about her adoptive son made her more determined to defeat Naraku. _I've got to do something quick, _thought Kagome. Suddenly and idea came to Kagome.

"Inuyasha," called Kagome

Inuyasha heard Kagome call his name and saw her fighting against Naraku and ran to help her.

"What are you doing fighting Naraku wench," snarled Inuyasha.

Kagome held in her anger now wasn't the time to fight or sit Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can you do the backlash wave on Naraku asked Kagome vary softly as she and Inuyasha were fighting him.

"Feh of course I can wench said, a smug Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed then answered, "Then do it I have and Idea."

"What's that wench" replied Inuyasha

Kagome growled, "Just do it I don't have time to explain."

Feh

Inuyasha looked at Naraku and, yelled "backlash wave." The wave was headed strait for Naraku and Kagome fired her sacred arrow the combination was enough to kill him. Naraku let out a final scream before he was surrounded by a tornado and purification energy. When the attack was finished all that was left of Naraku was a pile of ashes and a completely black almost purple jewel. Kagome walked up to it picked it up a second after she did that it began to glow brighter and brighter. That was last thing Kagome saw before every thing went black.

Dream sequence

_Kagome was surrounded by an eerie white mist. As she looked around she saw that she was in a forest. _

"_Where the hell am I," yelled Kagome._

"_You are in the Shikon no Tama," answered a female voice._

_Kagome looked around and gasped at who she saw standing about a foot away form her._

_Midoriko," gasped Kagome._

_Midoriko smiled and nodded._

"_Why am I in the Jewel?" She Asked_

_Because you have drained your powers greatly and I needed to talk to you," answered Midoriko._

"_About what," asked Kagome _

"_About making you the jewels successor, said Midoriko_

"_How can I be the Jewels successor," inquired Kagome._

"_Because we the spirits of the jewel have chosen you to be are successor," replied Midoriko._

"_We," said Kagome with a raised eyebrow. _

_Just then three demons appeared._

"_We thank thee for purifying thy Jewel and to thank thy we choose thee to be thy successor," said one of the demons before bowing to Kagome._

"_Why me," asked Kagome_

"_Because you are pure of heart, have abnormally high amount of spirit energy as well as sacred power, and because you have carried the jewel inside you for so long you have small traces of demon blood inside you so you can learn demon attacks," answered Midoriko._

"_What are you going to teach me and what are your names?" Kagome asked._

_A male blacked haired orange eyed with red and black wings demon said, "I'm Jing and I'll teach shadow and darkness powers as well as physic abilities and I'm a shadow dragon."_

"_I'm a sacred phoenix I'll teach sacred power and ki techniques, as well as blood magic and all of us will teach you how to fight with and with out weapons. My name is Chi," said a female demon with blue hair and amber eyes with a feathered tail. She also had angel wings. _

_Another male demon said his name was Taka and a fox demon. He had silver and gold hair, two fuzzy fox ears, and a tail. His eyes were jungle green. He said he was an elemental kitsune and would teach her how to control and call upon earths elements._

"_And I'll teach how to use your miko powers, said Midoriko._

"_How are all of you going to do this and when will I return to feudal Japan?" Asked Kagome._

"_You haven't left the feudal Japan your body is there and your mind is here and you will wake up in two weeks but it would be three years here," said Midoriko_

"_Let me gets this strait I'll be training here for three years but only two weeks will go by in feudal Japan?" Asked Kagome_

"_Yes" said midoiko._

_Oh was all Kagome could think to say. She was now standing in front of her four teachers. It was hard to believe that she was almost done with her training. She only had one more lesson left which was choosing her demon form and learning how to shift into it at will. As she was standing there her mind drifted to all they had taught her over three years. She could purify anything with just a touch. Make any weapon out of sprit, sacred, and miko energy. She can also speak mentally, move thing with her mind, and teleport. She could make weapons and cast spells using her blood. Kagome could channel and summon earth's elements. She could shadow walk as well as summon a number of creatures from darkness. She could heal her self and others using miko energy as well as earths powers. She could do a variety of ki based attacks. Kagome learned martial art and how to fight with several different weapons. She could mask her sent and aura as well as make barriers with her miko powers or blood magic. _

"_Kagome," said a voice in her head_

_Kagome shook her head and smiled nervously at her mentors._

"_Sorry what did you say?" Asked Kagome._

"_We asked if you are ready to choose your demon form," said Chi._

"_Yes," answered Kagome._

"_In your mind picture what you want to look like," said Taka_

_Kagome closed her eyes and began to picture what she wanted to look like. _

"_Ok," Kagome said._

"_Now focus on changing into that form," said Jing_

_Every one gasped when the saw her form. Kagome hair remained black but had fox ears. She had silver, gold, blue, green, and black feather tail. The most amazing of her features were her wings one was a black dragon wing that had purple veins. The other was an angel wing with black and purple feathers. Her eyes were her usual blue. Every one was gaping at her._

"_What?" Asked Kagome._

"_You're amazing said Taka and Jing._

_Kagome blushed and smiled._

"_Now do the same thing with your human form," said Kagome._

_Kagome did and she was back in her human form. After practicing a few times she could change into either form with ease. _

"_Now all you have to do is pick an animal form and you can go back into your body," said Taka_

_Kagome thought of what she wanted to be and the started to will herself in to that form. When she successfully transformed she made the females squeal in delight. She was a dragon about the size of Kirara's little cat form. She had black body with purple wings and red stripes along her sides._

"_Aren't you the cutest little thing," Midoriko said._

_The dragon let out a small coo. Then Kagome tuned into her demoness form then changed into her human form. After a while of practicing changing into her three forms Kagome was ready to go back to the land of the living._

"_Now remember that although you've been here for three years it has only been two weeks since the battle in feudal Japan," said Midoriko._

_Kagome nodded then asked what would happen to the jewel after she made a wish. Midoriko told her that she had four wishes and then the jewel would go back into her body. She told Kagome that she and the other sprits would stay in the jewel and that Kagome could tap into its power in case of an emergency. Kagome barely had time to thank them all before her world went black._

_End dream sequence._

Kagome awoke to the sound of really loud voices and strange smells. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that the voices and smells were coming from her friends. I guess that my demon senses work whether or not I'm in human or demon form thought Kagome.

"When will Mama wake up," said a young and vary sad voice.

"I don't know Shippo but I hope it's soon," said Sango.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon," said Miroku as he gave her a hug.

"Miroku," said Sango has she closed her eyes comforted by the embrace.

It wasn't long before Sango felt a hand groping her butt and a loud smack and a cry of pervert was heard. Before Sango could kill Miroku giggling was heard from a mat on the floor.

"Mama," exclaimed Shippo has he launched himself at Kagome.

"Hi Shippo," said Kagome with a smile.

"I'm so glad you are awake," cried Shippo.

"As are we," said Miroku.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Sango

"I'm fine but what about Inuyasha and the others?" Asked Kagome.

"There fine, Kouga killed Kagura and after he healed he went to check on his pack mates but he said he would be back. Sesshomaru was recruited by Rin to pick flowers for you and we haven't seen Inuyasha since yesterday but he has been worried about you," Miroku filled in.

"Where's the jewel and what happened after I passed out?" Asked Kagome.

"The jewel is right here," said Sango.

After you and Inuyasha bested Naraku you went to pick up the jewel after that the jewel started glowing brighter and brighter when it stop the jewel was complete after that you collapsed," Sango continued.

"We were so worried about you Mama," said Shippo

"I'm sorry I worried you baby but I'm fine," said Kagome. As she coddled Shippo.

"What happened to Kohaku?" Asked Kagome.

"He died not even Sesshomaru's sward could revive him," said Sango with tears in her eyes.

A look of determination crossed Kagome's as she held the Shikon no Tama. Then he made three wishes. The first was for Kohaku to be alive without memories of Naraku, the second was that her friends including Rin would age like demons, and the third was that her friends and son could travel through the well whenever they wished. The fourth was for Inuyasha. After she made the three wishes the jewel glowed brightly and when it stopped Kokaku was standing right in front of Sango.

"Sango your alive," cried Kohaku.

"Kohaku," was all she could get out as she embraced her brother.

"Thank you so much Kagome," cried Sango

"Your welcome" replied Kagome.

Just then Sesshomaru and Rin entered the hut.

You're awake Kagome-Chan said Rin as she ran to her.

"Rin was worried when Kagome-chan wouldn't wake up," Rin sniffled.

"I'm fine Rin-chan sorry to worry you," comforted Kagome.

"She smiled Rin and Sesshomaru-sama bought you flowers, said Rin as she handed the flowers to Kagome.

"Thank you both there beautiful," replied Kagome.

"Oh I have something to tell all of you," said Kagome.

What said every except Sesshomaru who just looked at her with a look that said tell me what you want and leave me alone. Kagome told them about her wishes and about how she was a demon now. Every one was surprised by what she was told them and began to ask questions.

"What type of demon are you?" Asked Shippo.

"I'm a mixture of three demons," answered Kagome.

"What three asked Sesshomaru," without emotion.

"Sacred phoenix, shadow dragon and elemental kitsune, replied Kagome.

Seshomaru eyes widen briefly then went back to their normal impassive state.

"Kagome those are the rarest demons in existence," cried Sango

"Do you have a demon form mama if you do can we see it," asked Shippo with excitement.

"I have two demon forms one animal one humanoid and yes you can see them," said Kagome.

Everyone gasped as Kagome transformed into her demon self. There she stood with angel and demon wings, fox ears, and a silver, blue, black, and green feathered phoenix tail.

"You are so cool looking mama, said Shippo

"Thanks kit," said Kagome.

Then Kagome turned into a small dragon black with purple wings and had red stripes on her sides.

"You are so cute," said Sango.

Kagome let out a small coo before changing back in to her human form.

"Thank you Sango," said Kagome.

"I have to find Inuyasha so he can make his wish on the jewel. I hope he has changed his mind on wanting to become a full demon," Kagome told everyone as she left.

It took Kagome a while to find Inuyasha but when she did she wished she hadn't. Inuyasha stood in front of the god tree he was once pinned to kissing Kikyou.

"Inuyasha," cried Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around and his ears went flat on his head as he saw the tears flowing down Kagome's face.

"K-Kagome I'm sorry I wanted to tell you when you woke up Kikyou was under some spell Naraku put on her and when he died she was released," said Inuyasha.

"You still love her even after all the times she tried to kill you and me," screamed Kagome face covered in tears.

"She was under a spell and yes I love her but don't think that I don't love you. You're like a sister to me Kagome I don't want to see you hurt," Said Inuyasha in an out of character caring voice.

"I love you Inuyasha but not has a brother but as the same way you love Kikyou," said Kagome tears still rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I don't love you that way," said Inuyasha still out of character.

"Is this what you really want, to be with her," asked Kagome.

"Yes," said Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and said, if that is what you really what then there is only one thing to do."

Kagome took the jewel out of her pocket and made a wish. The jewel glowed like before and when it stopped it disappeared and Kikyou collapsed as all the trapped souls were released from her body.

"What did you do wench," yelled Inuyasha.

"I wished her back to life; I didn't know that would happen," said Kagome

Inuyasha looked at and noticed that she no longer smelled of death and clay.

"Why did you do this?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because I want you to be happy even if it's not with me," said Kagome.

"Thank you" said Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and ran back towards the village tears blurring her vision as she ran. When Kagome entered the hut she was still crying.

"Mama what's wrong?" Asked Shippo.

"Kagome are you ok?" Asked Sango.

Inuyasha he chose Kikyou, cried Kagome.

Oh Kagome I'm so sorry said Sango.

"What happened?" Asked Miorkou.

Kagome told them what happened and then told them that she had to leave.

"Mama when will you be back," asked Shippo sniffling.

"I don't know but do you want to come with me. I don't want to leave you behind ever my son, said Kagome.

"Really I can't wait," yelled Shippo as he jumped into his mother's arms.

Kagome smiled sadly as she hugged Shippo close.

"By guys if you need me you can go through well," Said Kagome.

"Thank you for Rin Said Sesshomaru.

"You're welcome," said Kagome.

She took Shippo and left for the well. Once there she still holding her pup jumped into the well. A second latter they were surrounded by blue swirls.

Author's Note: Well what did you think tell me in a review?

Also tell me who you want for parings.

Kagome X Kurama

Kagome X Hiei

Sango X Miroku

Sango X Yusuke


	2. My Cousin Kuwabara

My mentally Challenged cousin.

Chapter two: My cousin Kuwabara.

When the swirling stopped they were in the well house. Kagome jumped out of the well and entered the house.

"Mama Souta I'm home," yelled Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed it had been a week since her daughter came home eyes shining with tears and since then Kagome had done nothing but stare out the window in her room or take Shippo to the park. Mrs. Higurashi was beginning to worry about Kagome and started thinking that Kagome needed some time away from the shrine so she called her sister to ask if Kagome and her adoptive son could stay there for a while.

After explaining to her sister about Kagome being so sick that she has to transfer to Kuwabara's high school and about her being teased about being sick so much. Her sister told her it was fine as long as Shizuru didn't mind since she was usually left in charge of Kuwabara when she went on business trips. A few minutes later every thing was all set and Kagome and Shippo were going to live with here cousins for a while. Now to tell Kagome thought Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome was looking out the window like she had been doing for a week now the only difference is she is no longer depressed but angry. She starts thinking that she needs a change in her life starting with her attitude. Thinking back about all the times Inuyasha would run to Kikyou and how she let it happen. She also thought about how she let Inuyasha walk over her and vowed that no one would ever do that again. She then promised herself that no would be able to get that close to her heart ever again. With her new out look on life Kagome decided to take Shippo with her to the mall to get him some future time close and a new wardrobe for her.

Kagome came down the stairs with a smile on her face which both shocked and delighted her mother.

"Morning Mama," said Kagome smiling.

"Good morning I'm glad you're feeling better," said Mrs. Higurshi.

Thanks mama. Where is Shippo I wanted to take him to the mall so he could get some clothes of his own?" Asked Kagome.

"You also wanted get yourself a new wardrobe didn't you young lady?" Said Kagome's mother with a smirk.

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"I think he is still asleep why don't you wake him and your brother up so we can have breakfast and then you and Shippo can leave, answered Mrs. Higurshi.

"Thanks mom," said Kagome.

Kagome tip toed into Shippo and her brother's room. She smiled when she saw her sleeping kit snuggled under the covers sleeping peacefully. A wicked grin came across her face and then she jumped on Shippo's bed and began to tickle him.

"Ha ha ha stop mom," laughed Shippo.

Kagome tickled him a bit longer then told him to get up and to get ready because they were going to the mall after breakfast. After waking her brother in the same way she woke Shippo since he somehow managed to sleep through Shippo's tickle session the three went down to breakfast. Kagome and Souta's mother and grandfather were already at the table when they got there.

"Kagome I have something to tell you," said her mother.

"What is it Mama," asked Kagome.

"Well you've been transferred to Kuwabara's school since you've missed so much school, and since you and he are going to the same school I asked my sister if you and Shippo could stay there for a while. She said yes and you be going there in about two weeks," said Mrs. Higurshi.

"Thank you mom I really need to get away from the shrine for a while," said Kagome.

"That's why I asked a figured a break would do you some good," replied her mother.

"Oh mom do you think that we can enroll Shippo in school too," asked Kagome.

"Yes I'll see if we can enroll him in the elementary school that is next to yours," answered Mrs. Higurshi.

"Thanks mom," said Kagome.

"Ready to go kit," asked Kagome.

"Yes mama," said Shippo.

Before they left Kagome put a spell on both herself and him to hide their demonic aurora and mask their scent. It also made Shippo look human. At the mall Shippo got several pairs of jeans and t shirts. Some khakis and polo shirts, suit and slacks for a special occasion, boxers, jungle green pajamas, shoes, socks, and, excreta. Kagome got mostly punk and Goth stuff. She got black, red, dark blue, and purple baggy pants, knee high black leather boots with lots of buckles, steel toe combat boots, leather jacket with a red phoenix covering the back, a blue and sliver trench coat, fish net stockings, black leather and cotton mini skirts, a few corset tops, halter tops, black and purple fingerless gloves, red and black, fingerless gloves, blue and black fingerless gloves, a girls kick ass wrist cover, a spiked wrist cover, a metal dragon necklace and earrings, and a few chokers.

After shopping they had lunch then Kagome took Shippo to the arcade. He had a blast and didn't want to leave.

"Mama I don't want to go," whined Shippo.

"I know but we have to go home now Shippo," said Kagome

"No," said Shippo.

"Yes," replied Kagome

"No," yelled Shippo.

"Yes," said Kagome as she picked him up and put him over her shoulder.

"Put me down," yelled Shippo.

"You better stop this behavior right now Shippo or you won't get dessert to night and for the rest of the week," admonished Kagome.

That stopped Shippo from yelling and trying to get away. He sighed and then rested his head on Kagome's shoulder pouting. By the time they got back to the car Shippo was asleep. Kagome smiled as she set him down in the back of the car and buckled him up. When they arrived back at the shrine he was still asleep. Kagome picked him up and carried him and their bags up to the shrine. Once they were in the house Kagome put Shippo to bed.

"Mama we're back," said Kagome as she entered the kitchen where her mother was making dinner.

"How did the shopping go?" Asked Mrs. Higurshi.

"It went fine," answered Kagome.

"How did things go with the school?" Inquired Kagome.

"They said he has to take a placement test then he should be able to go there," replied her mother.

"That's good when is it?" Asked Kagome.

"Monday at eight-thirty," answered her mother.

"Ok that sounds good, when's dinner going to be ready?" Asked Kagome.

"In about an hour or so," replied Mrs. H.

"Will you wake me when dinner is ready, I need a nap?" Questioned Kagome.

"Sure thing," said Mrs. H.

A few days later it was Monday the day of Shippo's placement test. Shippo took the test but wouldn't get the results until Wednesday. After the test Kagome took Shippo around town showing him a few places that she played in when she was younger and lived in this area. Shippo was especially excited about the arcade and the huge park.

"Can we play here after school mom?" Asked Shippo.

"I don't see why not as long as the weather is good and you behave in school," replied Kagome.

When they got home Shippo couldn't stop talking about the park and the arcade that Kagome showed. He couldn't wait until Saturday when they would be going to Kagome's cousin house. Soon it was Wednesday and the school called with the results of the test apparently Kagome had taught Shippo how to read write and do simple math because he got placed in the third grade. Needless to say Kagome was vary proud of her kit. The rest of the week flew by for Kagome and Shippo and soon it was time to go to her cousin house.

With Kagome's cousin.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were walking around town.

"Hey want to go to the arcade?" Asked Yusuke.

"Can't my cousin is going to be staying with us for a while and she arrives to day," replied Kuwabara.

"I didn't know you had a cousin," said Kurama.

"Neither did I why didn't you ever tell me Kuwabara?" Asked Yusuke.

"The topic never came up," said Kuwabara.

"Why is she staying with you?" Asked Kurama.

"My aunt said something about her missing too much school and needed to transfer to our school," answered Kuwabara.

"Hn is she an idiot like you?" Asked Hiei.

Who are you calling and idiot shrimp said Kuwabara as he tried to hit Hiei but he missed almost falling in the process causing Kurama and Yusuke to laugh.

"Can we meet your cousin?" Asked Kurama.

"Sure," replied Kuwabara.

"I hope she is better looking then you," said Yusuke.

"I'm gonna tell Keiko that you said that," threatened Kuwabara.

"You wouldn't dare," replied Yusuke.

Wanna bet, said Kuwabara.

"Bastard," yelled Yusuke while throwing a punch at him starting a fight.

Hey what time is your cousin supposed to arrive?" Asked Kurama ending the fight.

"Any minute now," answered Kuwabara.

When they arrived at the house a car pulled into the driveway. A second later a girl with raven black hair and blue eyes got out. She was warring black shirt with red letter that said annoy me and die. It had a picture of a knife with blood dripping from it. She also had on black and purple baggy jeans, skull earrings and necklace, black and red fingerless gloves, and knee high black leather boot with lots of buckles. She walked around the side of the car but before anyone could say anything she put her fingers to lips and opened the passenger side care and leaned over when she straitened herself she was holding a small sleeping boy with red hair.

"Do you have a place where I can put him cuz?" Asked Kagome.

Kuwabara just starred for a minute before answering, "Yea follow me."

Kuwabara led Kagome to her room it had two beds. Kagome pulled the covers on one of the beds down then put Shippo on it. After removing his shoes and socks she covered him and kissed his forehead then left the room.

"Who's the kid?" Asked Kuwabara.

Who are these people inquired Kagome ignoring her cousin's question and looking at the other with suspicion.

These are my friends, the red head is Shuichi, the shrimp is Hiei and Yusuke is the one next to Kurama.

Kagome nodded to each of them but wondered how he ended up with a fox demon, a fire demon and a half demon whose type she couldn't identify as friends. As long as they remained none hostile it didn't bother her at all.

"Nice to meet you all," said Kagome.

"Now will you tell us who the kid is?" Asked Kuwabara.

"My son," said Kagome.

"What," yelled Kuwabara?

"How the hell can you have an eight year old child," asked Yusuke.

Kagome sighed and went with the story she and her mother made up.

"Well a year ago during one of the times I wasn't sick I was driving home from a friends house when I almost it Shippo he was running away from a burning building. The firemen came but were not able to save his parents. I fell in love with him instantly so with mom's help I adopted him and I've been taking care of him ever since," explained

"Wow Kagome that's amazing," said Kuwabara.

The others didn't say anything so Kagome used her telepathic powers to find out what they were thinking being careful to guard herself well so Hiei's Jagan eye couldn't sense her. Unlike her cousin they didn't believe a word of it thinking it sounded to far fetched. Well her cousin wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he was very sweet and honorable. Kagome mentally sighed thinking Kuwabara was lucky that he was able to be so trusting as for the others well if they thought that was far fetched she wondered what the would think about the truth. She mentally laughed they probably would believe the truth over the lie even if the truth was more fabricated then the lie.

"So how long have you guys known Kuwabara?" Asked Kagome.

Almost three years for Hiei and I said Kurama.

"How about you Yusuke?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't know it seems like I've known him forever," answer Yusuke.

"I know what you mean. I have friends I only known for a few years but it seem like they have been apart of my life forever," commented Kagome.

"Kuwabara tells us that you be entering the same high school as us," said Kurama

Yea I've been sick a lot so my old school sent me to your school because they are more tolerant about absent students," said Kagome.

"So Hiei do you like school?" Asked Kagome.

"Hn," answered Kagome

"Great another Inuyasha," thought Kagome.

"Is that and yes or a no?" Asked Kagome.

"What's it to you wench, answered Hiei.

Kagome eyes flashed angerly.

"My name is Kagome not wench, not bitch, not women. Ka-go-me and you better start using it or else you be sorry. Do you understand me?" Yelled Kagome while poking Hiei in the chest while glaring openly at him.

Every one couldn't believe that Kagome was yelling at Hiei. Usually people were too scared to even talk to him let alone yell at him. Before anything else could happen a shout of mama and the sound of someone running was heard.

"In here Shippo," yelled Kagome.

Soon after she said that she was pounced on by red haired blur.

"Mama can we go to the arcade please please," cried Shippo.

"Maybe after lunch Shippo, replied Kagome.

"Shippo this is my cousin," Kuwabara and his friends.

"Wow he looks just like a little you Kurama," yelled Kuwarbara

"What an idiot," thought Shippo.

"You didn't have to yell idiot," said Yusuke.

"Who are you calling idiot idiot," screamed Kuwabara.

"See you can't even come up with your own comeback and yet you say you're not an idiot," said Yusuke.

"Take this Urameshi," said Kuwabara as he through a punch which started a fight.

"Do they always act like this?" Asked Shippo.

A yes from Kurama and an hn from Hiei was his answerer.

Shippo looked at Hiei and thought oh no not another Inuyasha.

A\N: well that's it for this chapter tell me what you think R\R

Next chapter personal thoughts, arcades, school, and demons.

Keep voting so far it' a tie between Kurama X Kagome and Hiei X Kagome but no body really has voted for Sango. The votes are as fallows.

Kagome X Kurama 2 votes

Kagome X Hiei 2 votes

Sango X Miroku 1 Vote

Sango X Yusuke 0 Votes

Please vote for the pairing you want and I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers.


	3. settling in

My mentally Challenged cousin

Chapter three: arcade, School, and demons.

_Mental speaking_

"_thoughts"_

Kurama walked to the arcade while thinking about Kuwabara's comment about Shippo looking like him. It was true the kid did reassemble him a great deal. They had the same hair and eyes but it seemed that they were alike in other ways. It was strange if he'd didn't know any better he'd say that Shippo was a fox demon child.

They reached the arcade and Shippo took off like a bolt of lighting into the arcade. When the other caught up to him he was playing The Simpson's game.

"Who's hungry?" asked Kagome.

"I am," was the shout, of Shippo, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

"I'll go get some pizza and nachos," Kagome sighed.

"Allow me to assist you Kagome," offered Kurama.

"Thanks," was Kagome reply.

About ten minutes later the food was done and Kagome found a table while Kurama told every one food was ready.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shippo finished their food in ten seconds flat then went off to play more video games. Meanwhile Kurama and Kagome started talking.

"Kagome?" said Kurama

"Yes Shuichi," replied Kagome

"What was your old school like?" asked Kurama

"It was ok my friends were always trying to fix me up with this guy Hojo. I told them I didn't like him that way but they wouldn't listen to me. They kept trying to hook us up. I was sick a lot which caused me to miss school. I used to be top of my class but when I became sick that changed. I'm hoping that now that I'm better I can get my grades back up," answered Kagome.

"That sounds rough," said Kurama.

"It not so bad, I get to start over in a new school," answered Kagome.

"Your right hopefully things will be better then they were at your old school," replied Kurama.

"So what's the name of are high school?" Questioned Kagome.

It is called Sakura high, answered Kurama.

"So how in the world did you and Hiei meet my cousin?" Asked Kagome.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kurama.

"Come on! We both know Kuwabara is not the brightest star in the sky. So how did he meet you a honor student who went to a totally different junior high school then him. Then there's Hiei a quiet enigmatic person who seem way more mature then most high school kids," stated Kagome

Kurama had to hand it to Kagome she was very perceptive person. Now that Kurama thought about they did make a really odd group.

We had a chance meeting fallowed by a series of unusual events that led to us being friends," answered Kurama.

"Unusual how?" Asked Kagome.

Let's just leave it at that. It's not only my story to tell, replied Kurama.

"Hey where did Hiei go?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't know arcades are not really Heie's thing. He probably left and went somewhere else.

"Oh! Well I think it's time we left. Dinner will be ready soon said Kagome checking her watch.

"Your right," said Kurama as he checked his watch.

Kagome and Kurama found Shippo and Yusuke playing some fighting game. Shippo was winning and Yusuke was swearing.

"Take this," shouted Yusuke. As he did some combo move.

Shippo did a counter combo that won him the game.

"I win," shouted Shippo.

"I let you win," stated Yusuke

"Yea right, replied Shippo.

"Shut up," shouted Yusuke.

"I beat you I beat you," sang Shippo

"You did not brat," growled Yusuke.

"Did too," replied Shippo

Did not

Did too

Did not

Did too

Did not

Rematch they both shouted.

Kagome was trying hard not to laugh at the twos antics but figured it was best to end this know. Other wise they would end being late for dinner. Kurama was sweat dropping over Yusuke's actions.

"Shippo we have to leave know," said Kagome.

"Just a few more minutes mama please I have too beat Yusuke again," wined Shippo.

"No know Shippo or will be late for dinner," demanded Kagome

But

"No buts shippo we are leaving now, said Kagome as she grabbed Shippo's hand and began to walk out.

"She makes a wonderful mother," stated Kuwabara who just walked in on the seen. Kurama and Yusuke nodded as they too walked out. The next few days were spent going to the arcade, park, or the movies. Kagome Made fast friends with every body Even Hiei.

How that happened was like this.

**Flashback**

Kagome, Shippo, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and surprisingly enough Hiei had just come out of the movies. As they were walking home Kagome decided to try and get to know Hiei a little bit better.

"Did you enjoy the movie Hiei?" Asked Kagome.

"Hn," was Hiei's response.

Is that a yes or a no? Kagome tried again.

"Hn," said Hiei again.

"If you hn me one more time I swear to Kami that I'll beat you into a bloody pulp," threatened Kagome

"Hn," Hiei said with a smirk.

Wham! Kagome's fist connected to Hiei's nose. Every one gasped except Shippo. Who wasn't the least bit surprised by his mothers actions. Hiei was so stunned that he just stood there for a sold minute then he growled and launched at Kagome before any one could stop him. Hiei made fist and had the full intention of hitting Kagome back.

"You'll Pay for that wench," snarled Hiei as he attacked Kagome.

Kagome was ready for this however and grabbed his wrist and kneed Hiei in the abdomen. She then ended her counter attack with a roundhouse kick.

"Are going to answer me now? Inquired Kagome as Hiei hit the pavement.

"Way to go Mama shouted," Shippo while jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

The rest of the group was shocked.

"I enjoyed the movie, answered Hiei with a smile that was normally reserved for Yukina

**End flashback**

What nobody new was that Kagome and Shippo had their own schedule that they did every day. Kagome would get up at four in the morning and practice sward fighting until six. Then she would wake up Shippo. Kagome then would spend three hours teaching Shippo how to use his demon powers. Shippo now had mastered his shape changing abilities and could hold an illusion for an hour at most. He could manipulate plants to some degree. Kagome also taught Shippo some martial arts. At nine Kagome would tell Shippo to shower then he could do what ever he wanted until breakfast. For an hour Kagome would practice fighting in each of her forms. she would also Practice her demon powers, miko, and physic powers.

After dinner Kagome and Shippo would say they were going to the park but really did more training. They would start at six and end nine. In that time Kagome would teach Shippo some basic training as well as fox magic. While Shippo practice what Kagome taught him Kagome would practice her blood magic, shadow, darkness, and elemental powers.

The week flew by and soon it was first day of school. Shippo was running aroud singing, "it's the first day of school it's the first day of school," in his excitement. Kagome was trying to calm him down and having little success. Kuwabara was stirring at Shippo like he was insane. Kagome gave up on trying to calm Shippo and went to get her and Shippo's backpacks. Then the doorbell rang Shizuru answered it looking annoyed Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke looked confused as they walked in.

"Shuichi," shouted Shippo as he ran into the room.

"Hello Shippo. How are you?" asked Kurama

"Great it's the first day of school. I can't wait to make new friends, and meet my teacher. Are you excited about going to school? Do you like School? What's your favorite subject? Do get good grades?

"Shippo let Shuichi answer before you ask a new question. Sorry about him he Shuichi he is just way to hyper," stated Kagome.

"It's ok," Kagome. Said Kurama.

To answer your questions yes I'm excited about going to school, yes I like school, my favorite subject is environmental science, and yes I get good grades," answered Kurama.

"Ready to go guys?" Asked Kagome.

"Yea shouted," Shippo and grabbed Kagome's hand and started to run out of the house.

Kagome laugh as she was pulled out of the house. Everyone else sweat dropped and left the house. They walked a few blocks to Shippo's school.

"Be good," Shippo said Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"I will mama," said Shippo.

"Listen to your teachers," said Kagome.

"I will," replied Shippo.

The bell range.

"I love you Shippo. Be a good boy," said Kagome.

"I love you too Mama and I will by," answered Shippo.

"By," said Kagome as she hugged him for the last time.

Shippo ran into the school. Then Kagome and the other left. They walked a crossed the street to their school.

"You ok Kagome?" asked Kurama.

"Yea I'm just miss him," said Kagome.

_She's a good mother, said Youko_

_Yes she is, said Kurama_

_We have to make her are mate, said Youko_

_Not this again Youko, said Kurama._

_You know you like her, stated Youko._

_She is my friend of course I like her," said Kurama._

_She has been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes fox said Hiei.( He was fallowing them. He is in a tree near by watching them_

"Shuichi Shuichi Shuichi," shouted Kagome.

"Sorry Kagome what did you want," Kurama finally answered.

"Where did you run off to Shuichi? I was trying to talk to you for five minuets," sated Kagome.

"Sorry I was just thinking what is you wanted?" Replied Kurama.

"I was just wondering if you could show me around the school, said Kagome.

"sure," answered Kurama.

Kurama led Kagome to the office so she could get her schedule. Kagome found out that she had all of her morning classes with Kurama. Then she had her afternoon classes with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama led Kagome to her locker then to their first class. Kagome who was paying more attention to what Kurama was telling her then the reaction to other students. So she was surprised to see the open hostility when she and Kurama sat next to each other.

"Why is every girl in the class room glaring at me?" Asked Kagome.

Kurama groaned he had forgot to mention that he was the most popular boy in school.

"Sorry Kagome I forgot to tell you that I'm the most sought after boy in school," answered Kurama.

"Great! This should be an interesting day," said Kagome sarcastically.

Boy was Kagome right when she said the day would be interesting. During gym class Kagome was dubbed the most sought after girl in the school. So in between classes Kagome and Kurama would be seen running from various mobs of fan boys and fan girls. At the end of the day Kagome beat up at least twenty boys and thirty girls. She also gotten a month worth of detention. Kurama had to restrain Youko at least five times from taking over his body. So he wouldn't kill any of the boys who were after Kagome. All and all it was a fun day for the two.

After school Kagome and the rest of the gang went to pick up Shippo since he would be out of school in twenty minuets.

"Hey where was Hiei today I didn't see him at all? Asked Kagome.

"Hiei goes to a different school," lied Yusuke.

"Oh what one?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't remember I think it's an all boys school though," answered Yusuke.

The bell rang then there was the sound of stampeding feet as the children ran out. Shippo ran to his mother and jumped in to her arms.

"Mama I missed you so much!" Exclaimed Shippo.

"I missed you too Shippo," replied as she hugged him.

Were you a good boy? Asked Kagome

"Yes,: answered Shippo .

"Well do you want to go to the arcade or the park?" Asked Kagome.

"Arcade," shouted Shippo.

"Alright let's go," said Kagome.

"We're coming too shouted Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Are you coming too Shuichi?" Asked Kagome

"Sure," said Kurama.

As they were walking Kagome suddenly stopped "_demon_" thought Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Kuwabara.

"Oh I just remembered I had to do some shopping. Can you guys take Shippo to the arcade while I pick up a few things?" Asked Kagome.

"Ok," every one answered.

_What's wrong Mama? Asked Shippo._

_Demon just outside the city borders answered Kagome_

_Be careful Mama, said Shippo _

_I will be. Don't worry kit replied Kagome._

Kagome then took off. As soon as she was far enough away she teleported to where she sensed the demon. Kagome arrived where the demon was. The demon was about to start attacking people when Kagome made a barrier around her self and the demon.

"You dare to interfere human," growled the demon.

"How did you get passed the barrier between the worlds demon?" Asked Kagome.

"Die human," was the demons response.

The demon charged at Kagome who dodged the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that," taunted Kagome.

The demon went for Kagome only to be sent flying by a round house kick thanks to Kagome. The demon fazed out and attacked Kagome from behind. Kagome spun around and grabbed the demons arm purifying it in the process. The demos screamed as its arm tuned to ash.

"Miko bitch," shouted then smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened as the arm grew back right before her eyes.

The demon charged at Kagome again barely missing her. Kagome glared at the demon then she went for the demon. Demon charged Kagome at the same. The demon was able to block the first two attacks but was unable to block the energy blast that went right through his stomach.

"Give it up wench. As long as I have a piece of the jewel of Kura I am invincible" said the demon.

As the demon spoke these words Kagome saw a fragment of a jewel glowing an eerie yellow in the demon's forehead.

"What is the jewel of Kura?" asked Kagome.

"That is something you will never know wench. Now die. Screamed the demon as he launched himself toured Kagome.

Kagome stood where she was and charged her fist with purification energy. The demon was about to punch Kagome but Kagome grabbed his fist and punched her purified fist through the demon's forehead. The demon turned to dust and Kagome held the now emerald green shard of Kura in her fist.


	4. Start of a new quest

**My Mentally challenged cousin **

**Chapter four:** Start of a new quest.

**A/N:** Hey ok I need votes for couples so Vote Vote Vote you can use the poll on my profile to vote. This is the last chapter to vote for couples so let me know what you want. Hiei and Kurama are close in votes to be paired with Kagome so I'm thinking of a threesome.

_Thoughts_

**Kur/youko **

_Hiei/Kur_

_**Kagome/Shippo**_

"_**Kur/Hiei/Youko"**_

**Last chapter **

"Give it up, wench. As long as I have a piece of the Jewel of Kura I am invincible," said the demon.

As the demon spoke these words, Kagome saw a fragment of a jewel glowing an eerie yellow in the demon's forehead.

"What is the Jewel of Kura?" asked Kagome.

"That is something you will never know, wench. Now die," Screamed the demon as he launched himself toward Kagome.

Kagome stood where she was and charged her fist with purification energy. The demon was about to punch Kagome but Kagome grabbed his fist and punched her purified fist through the demon's forehead. The demon turned to dust and Kagome held the now emerald green shard of Kura in her fist.

**Chapter four**

"_Great! Another jewel of power, just my luck!"_ thought Kagome.

"_**Shippo"**_

"_**Mama are you ok?" **_

_**I'm fine, kit but looks like we'll have to pay Sesshomaru a visit this weekend.**_

_**Why? **_

_**Because the demon I dusted had a shard of a jewel in its forehead that made him able to regenerate. He called the jewel the "Jewel of Kura" so we need to visit fluffy to see if he knows anything.**_

_**Not again**_

_**My thoughts exactly Shippo**_

_**How do we find him? **_

_**Easy, we go to the demon world known as Makai. He should be somewhere towards the west. **_

_**How do you know that? **_

_**I can sense the barrier. I felt it when we got back and wanted to know what it was. I went through the barrier by accident. When that happened, I found a demon world and over heard someone call it Makai. We know that Sessshomaru doesn't die easily so he most likely is still alive. Knowing Sess, he would die before leaving his lands so he is most likely still lord of the Western lands.**_

_**You're right. So when do we leave?**_

_**We'll leave this weekend. We will tell everyone were visiting mom. We'll go see mom tell her what is up and go see fluffy.**_

_**Sounds good to me. **_

_**Okay, I'm going to the store now, do you need anything?**_

_**Chocolate, chocolate **_

_**Okay, okay see you soon.**_

Kagome made her way to the store. When she got there she got ramen, chocolate, pocky, and other groceries. Kagome was on her way home when she felt another demons presence, only this time it was Hiei. Kagome knew he was there but pretended she didn't. Kagome continued to walk back to her cousin's house and Hiei continued to follow her secretly unaware that Kagome knew she was being followed. Kagome was wondering why Hiei was following her instead of walking with her but couldn't say anything or else her stalker might get suspicious of how she was able to know he was following her.

_"Why am I fallowing the wench? It's not like I care what happens to her. She maybe smarter than her idiot of a cousin but she is still a weak human. (Yet she was able to bloody your nose and knock you down) said a voice in Hiei's head. (Face it; you were worried about her when you suddenly felt a demon's energy spike then dissipate. Then you saw Kagome walking home and decided to follow her back to her cousin's house.) I was not worried about the wench. I don't care what happens to her. (You do know that you are talking to yourself not the fox right? You can't lie to me like you do to him you like her.)" _Then the voice just vanished. Hiei growled inwardly. Then he noticed that they were at Kagome's house, so he left.

Kagome arrived home and was attacked by her son almost immediately.

"Mama! Kurama and Yusuke said that you went shopping! Did you get me anything? Hugh! Did ya? Did ya?"

Kagome shook her head then glared at her cousin and Yusuke.

"How much sugar did you let him have?" asked Kagome in a voice that said 'you're so dead'.

"Um, I think I should get home. See you, Kuwabara," said Yusuke as he made a hasty retreat out the door.

"Wait, Urameshi!" shouted Kuwabara. But it was too late. Yusuke had already made it out the door.

Kagome glared at Kuwabara.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" asked Kagome

"Um?" Was Kuwabara's answer.

"How much sugar did he have, cousin?" repeated Kagome.

"Err, well… Umm," Kuwabara stammered.

"Answer me or I'll beat into a bloody pulp," growled Kagome.

Kuwabara began to sweat.

"Um, not much," lied Kuwabara.

"Do really expect me to believe that he is practically bouncing off the walls?" snarled Kagome.

Just then, Kurama walked in.

"You! I can't believe that you would let theses morons give Shippo so much sugar!" yelled Kagome.

While Kagome's attention was on Kurama, Kuwabara made his escape to his room. Kurama has the classic deer caught in head lights look.

"**Damn, she scary when she is angry,"** said Youko.

"**Agreed," replied Kurama.**

"Are you listening, Shuichi?" asked Kagome.

Kurama sweats and answers.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I left Yusuke and Kuwbara alone for a bit and when I returned they had given him ice-cream and chocolate cake," apologized Kurama.

Kagome's anger deflated like a balloon when she heard that Kurama didn't knowingly participate in turning her son into the little terror; who was currently using the couch as a trampoline.

"It's not your fault Kurama, I'm sorry," Kagome sighed.

It's all right. I'll see you tomorrow at school," answered Kurama.

"Ok, bye," said Kagome.

"**Man, Red we have got to remember her temper in the future. Even I thought she was going to kill us for leaving those morons with her son," said Youko as they were walking home. **

"**I agree, she certainly is a spit fire,"** replied Kurama.

"**She definitely is the perfect mate for us,"** stated Youko.

"**Not this again. Are you forgetting the fact that she is human and knows nothing of demons?" **

"**Neither did Keiko, but she adapted well to the fact demons exist" **

"**She was nearly killed at least twice by demons. I don't want to put my mate in danger like that"**

**We can protect her the same way that Yusuke protects Keiko.**

**Yeah, and what happens if we go on a mission and someone tries to kill her like during the saint beast fight?**

**Kagome is, in my opinion, a lot smarter and stronger then Keiko. I'm sure she could handle herself well in a situation like that one. Plus, we can make her a sanctuary to protect her if anything happens while we're away. She and Keiko could go there to be safe. **

**Look, Youko, I admit she is beautiful and feisty and would make a great mate, but she is human and it doesn't matter how well we try to protect her; demons will try to use her against us. I don't want that life for our mate. End of discussion.**

**But **

**No**

**Shuichi**

**No **

Kurama then blocked Youko out. A few minutes later Kurama was home.

"Mama! Mama! Lookie! Lookie!" shouted Shippo who was currently hanging upside down on the arm of the couch. Kagome turned around in time to see Shippo do a back flip and land on his feet in the center of the couch.

"How did you-"

Kagome's question was cut off when Shippo decided it was a good idea to launch himself at her.

"_Humph. I'm never giving him sugar again,"_ thought Kagome as she some how managed to catch him.

"Okay, we are going to the park," said Kagome

"Yippy!" shouted Shippo and jumped out of his mother's arms to bolt to the door.

"Mama, hurry up! Mama, hurry hurry!" squealed Shippo.

_Kagome sighed. "This is going to be a long night,"_ Kagome thought.

"_I am so going to kick Yusuke and Kuwabara's ass"_ Kagome vowed.

They went to the park and Shippo was a blur going on this and that then demanding Kagome push him on the swings. Then, he jumped off the swing while still in the air, nearly giving Kagome a heart attack. Then he climbed the tower to the slide then slid down. He repeated doing that a few times. After that, he ran like a nut all over the park. He had to be called back into Kagome's sight seven times. Kagome was about ready to rip her hair out or kill her kit. It was nearly midnight and Shippo showed no signs of wearing out.

"Kagome," a voice called.

Kagome tuned around to see Shuichi walking towards her.

"Shuichi, what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"Couldn't sleep so decided to take a walk," answered Shuichi.

"Oh well. Shippo doesn't seem to be tiring any time soon," said Kagome wearily.

"Sorry about that. I shouldn't have left them alone with him," apologized Shuichi.

"Not your fault," yawned Kagome.

Two hours later, Shippo was wiped out and walked in front of Kagome who sitting on a bench talking to Shuichi rubbing his eyes.

"Can we go home now, Mama?" yawned Shippo.

"Yea," replied Kagome as she picked up Shippo.

Shippo wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck and put his head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight, or should I say good morning, Shuichi?"

"Goodnight to you too, Kagome."

"Goodnight to you as well Shippo," said Shuichi.

A slight snore was all the response Shuichi got.

Kagome giggled and Shuichi chuckled at the sleeping child.

I'll see you tomorrow, Shu-Chan," said Kagome as she and Shippo left.

Shuichi blushed at the nickname Kagome just gave him and said he will see her later.

**Why are you letting her leave? You should grab her and kiss her until she melts in our arms,** said Youko

**When are you going to stop this, Youko? I will not put her in danger.**

**She is perfect for us. She is feisty, caring, loyal, and a great mother what more could you want in a mate?**

**Again, she is still a human. She will not only be in great danger, but she will die and we will live on. Do you understand? It doesn't matter if we can keep her safe from the demons, we will still lose her. **Youko stopped talking at this and Kurama walked home.

"Wake up, Shippo it's time for training," said Kagome.

They have rearranged their schedule to fit in training with school. Kagome still woke up at four in the morning. Then she would wake Shippo up at six like normal. They would train together until seven-thirty doing shape changing, fox magic, plant manipulation, martial arts, archery, and swords play. It may seem like a lot, but they mostly just did sparring matches to see what they needed to work on. After the arcade, which was around three, Kagome would work with Shippo on what they decided to work on that morning until seven then they would eat with Shizuru and Kuwabara. After dinner they would spar together until nine then Kagome got Shippo ready for bed. After Shippo was asleep, Kagome would train on her own in each of her forms until one o'clock and then she would sleep. That is what their week days consisted of. On the weekends they followed their normal training schedule. Which means, Kagome would get up at four in the morning and practice sword fighting until six. Then she would wake up Shippo. Kagome then would spend three hours teaching Shippo how to use his demon powers. Kagome also taught Shippo some martial arts. At nine, Kagome would tell Shippo to shower then he could do whatever he wanted until breakfast. For an hour, Kagome would practice fighting in each of her forms. She would also practice her demon powers, Miko, and psychic powers. After dinner, Kagome and Shippo would say they were going to the park but really did more training. They would start at six and end at nine. In that time, Kagome would teach Shippo some basic training as well as fox magic. While Shippo practiced what Kagome taught him, Kagome would practice her blood magic, shadow, darkness, and elemental powers.

"Shippo, wake up," said Kagome again

"Shippo moaned "Wanna sleep…"

"Shippo, wake up. We have work to do."

"Tired," mumbled Shippo.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't go to bed until two because you ate too much sugar."

"Mama, please, I'm sleepy," mumbled Shippo, turning on his stomach.

Smack. Kagome gave his bottom a smack.

"Hey!" shouted Shippo as he jumped out of bed.

"Good, you're up. Get ready. We have training to do," said Kagome with a smirk.

"Meanie!" shouted Shippo.

Kagome laughed and picked up her pouting kit.

"Good morning, baby," whispered Kagome and gave Shippo an Eskimo kiss

Shippo giggled. "Morning Mama."

That morning, Kagome decided that Shippo needed to work on his martial arts, archery, and sword play. Kagome decided she needed to work on sword play, psychic powers, darkness, and perfect her form changing. She wanted to be able to change into any of her forms with the slightest amount of thought. Later, Kagome, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were walking Shippo to school.

"Hey guys, Shippo and I are going to visit my mom this weekend," said Kagome.

"Oh, you must miss not living with her a lot," said Shuichi.

"Yea, it seems like it's been ages since I've seen her," answered Kagome.

"What's the big deal about seeing her? It's only been a week and it's not like you've been gone for years?" said Yusuke.

"Urameshi, will it kill you to be a little more sensitive? She hasn't seen her mom for a week and before that she's hardly ever been away from her mom," lectured Kuwabara.

"Whatever," replied Yusuke.

Kagome dropped Shippo off at school then went to her classes. Kagome was glad that demons didn't need much sleep, otherwise she would have been half dead by now because of her only getting two hours of sleep last night. It was lunch time and Kagome was waiting for Shuichi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Somehow they managed to get the same lunch.

"Hey, Kagome?" said Shuichi.

"Hey Shu-Chan what's up?" answered Kagome

"Not much," said Shuichi, blushing slightly

"How are you handling your classes? You didn't get much sleep last night?" asked Shuichi.

"I could say same the same about you. Or have you forgotten our time in the park last night?" asked Kagome.

Before Shuichi could answer, a girl interrupted them.

"What were you doing in the park with Shuichi?" yelled the girl.

"Yea, you have no right to be anywhere near Shuichi!" shouted another girl

"That's right; just who do you think you are? You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as Shuichi let alone walk on the same ground as him," stated another girl.

"You are always hanging on him! I bet you're a stalker too," another one said.

As this was happening, Shuichi slowly started walk away before long he completely escape the fan girls before they noticed him. _Sorry Kagome but I'm not going to risk getting caught in that mob, _thought Shuichi.

"**Damn, those girls and I thought I was cutthroat.**

**Agreed. I feel bad about leaving Kagome alone with them, but she can handle them.**

**True. Shame we're going to miss the show but I rather be far away from those girls or I might just kill them. **

**Sigh, I know what you mean. Fan girls are annoying, but Kagome is rather amusing when she is not ticked off at you.**

**You do know that she isn't going to be to happy with you when she realizes you abandoned her.**

**Oh shit, thought Kurama**

**Youko just laughed"**

Kagome was getting pissed. Royal pissed.

_If these bitches don't stop running their mouths soon, I'm going to beat the shit out of all of them, _thought Kagome_._

"Shuichi would never go out with a weak little slut like you," said another fan girl.

"_That's it!" _thought Kagome.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Kagome.

"You guys are the sluts, not me! You chase Shuichi like crazed bitches every day and he doesn't like any of you. You fight over him and yet none of have any claim whatsoever when it comes to him. He despises you and wishes you all would drop off the face of the earth!" screamed Kagome.

"That's not true! Tell her that she is wrong, Shuichi," cried a fan girl.

All the girls looked next to Kagome where Shuichi once was but he wasn't there any more.

"_That bastard he left me,"_ thought Kagome.

"Where did Shuichi go!" shouted a girl.

"He was just here!" replied another fan girl.

All the girls ran away calling out "Shuichi."

Kagome sweat-dropped and balled her hand into a fist.

"_Damn that Shuichi. I swear when I find him I'm going to turn him into compost and feed him to his plants! Grrr… The nerve of him leaving me to deal with those psychos. He is so dead when I find him and if any tries to stop me I'll send them to meet Shuichi in the after life."_

Meanwhile, Shuichi managed to avoid the rampaging fan girls and was eating lunch with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and strangely enough, Hiei.

"Why you here, shrimp?" asked Kuwrabara.

"We need to talk about a potential problem," growled Hiei.

"What's that?" asked Yusuke.

"I felt and demon's energy spike and dissipate yesterday," replied Hiei.

"Are you sure?" asked Kuwabara

"No, idiot, I just made it up for no reason." said Hiei sarcastically.

"Hey who are you calling an idiot shrimp," said Kuwabara as he lunges at Hiei.

Hiei dodges and Kuwabara ends up on face down in the dirt.

"What happened," asked Kurama.

"I don't know. I felt the demon's energy spike, then dissipate, then nothing. I looked for the demon but couldn't find it or any sign of a struggle," surmised Hiei.

Before any more could be said about the demon, Kagome shows up pissed.

"Shuichi," said Kagome in a sweet voice.

Shuichi looks at Kagome nervously.

"Kagome," Kurama says.

**Bam!**

Kagome punches Shuichi in the nose.

"Don't you 'Kagome' me. You left me with those bitches and you are going to pay for it!" says Kagome as she continues to beat Shuichi.

"Who the hell do you think you are disserting me? Those are your fan girls and you just left me to deal with them all by myself. I had to listen to them spew crap about how unworthy I am to be around you and I didn't even get a chance to pound the ever loving shit out of them because as soon as they realized you weren't there they ran off screaming 'Shuichi'," lectured Kagome as she trounced Shuichi.

When Kagome was done with her rant, Shuichi was unconscious. Kuwabar and Yusuke were in shock and Hiei was amused.

"And as for you two," said Kagome. Then she started beating them up for giving Shippo too much sugar.

**Hiei POV**.

"I came here to talk to the rest of my team mates about the demon I sensed. Of course, that damn baka had to once again prove what a stupid gorilla he was. Would I even bother to come here if I wasn't sure I felt the demons presence? He tried to attack me after I made an ever so true comment about his brains, or lack there of. Seriously, he knows I'm faster than him. You would think by now the buffoon would know that if he lunges at me I would move faster than he could blink; he would end up eating dirt. But no, the idiot keeps on doing it. I swear, Yusuke damaged more than few of the oaf's brain cells with their annoying fights. Idiots, the both of them. Of course, even the peace maker Kurama asks what happened. Damn annoying fox. Before I could reply, that baka's cousin Kagome comes up to us. I swear, there is no way in hell that those two are related. First off, Kagome is smart. Well, smart for a human anyway. She is also very amusing. She is proving that point right now as she beats up the annoying fox for leaving her alone with those fucking fan girls. Why Kurama or Kagome don't kill those pathetic wastes of space, I'll never know. Anyhow, Kagome is finished beating Kurama into mulch. Then starts beating up her cousin and that damn detective for giving her son too much sugar. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Kagome starts talking to me."

**End Hiei POV.**

"Oh Hiei, what are you doing here?" inquired Kagome.

"Hn," said Hiei

Kagome groans and rolls her eyes.

"Well come on, they have ice cream here I'll buy you some," offers Kagome.

She grabs Hiei arm and leads him towards the cafeteria.

"So what do want? They have ice cream sandwiches, Sunday cone, chocolate éclair, toasted almond, Sunday cups, and vanilla and chocolate cups," inquired Kagome.

"Sunday cup," answers Hiei

Kagome buys a Sunday cup for Hiei and a chocolate éclair for her self.

So, why are you here?" asks Kagome again.

All Kagome gets is an "Hn" from Hiei.

"Do I have to punch you in the nose again to get you to talk to me?" asks Kagome.

Hiei smirks and says, "Haven't you beat up enough people today?"

"They deserved it," growled Kagome.

"Hmph, that's one way of putting it!" replied Hiei.

Kagome just looked at him and laughed.

"So Hiei, why aren't you in school? Yusuke said that you attend an all boy school."

"_You're dead detective_" thought Hiei.

"My school is going on some stupid trip that I'd rather die then go to, so I ditched school today," replied Hiei.

"Oh," said Kagome.

The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang.

Well I guess I'll see you later said Kagome.

"Hn," was Hiei's retort.

Kagome walked to class rolling her and shaking her head, _"Damn annoying demon,"_ thought Kagome.

After school, Kagome picked up Shippo and went to the park instead of the arcade.

Shippo was having fun playing with other children, building sand castles then smashing them, and going on slides.

**With the spirit detectives ' **

"Man, who new your cousin could it so hard," groaned Yusuke.

"Not me," answered Kuwabara.

"She hits harder then Keiko," said Yusuke.

"How is Keiko?" inquired Kurama while holding his ribs.

"Still pissed at me for breaking our date again," answered Yusuke.

"How are you feeling Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'll live," answered Kurama, holding his ribs.

"You all are pathetic. She's human, she can't have hurt you that much," said Hiei annoyed.

The other detectives just ignored him and continued walking down the street.

**An:** This chapter would have been updated sooner if Hiei could just show/admit he has feelings other then hate an annoyance. I decided to cut this chapter short and up load it now as it as 8 pages already next chapter Sesshomaru joins the party.

**Ps: **My friend edited this for me. I have two betas pending so let me know if I should edit this story more.

**Pss**: Don't forget to vote. USE THE LINK ON MY PROFILE TO VOTE! If you don't have and FF account then just say in a review what you want.


End file.
